A World of Trouble
by Spidey3000
Summary: After a battle with Bowser, Mario is forever trapped on a strange world. A world called Mobius. Soon, He is forced to team up with a certain blue hedgehog to fight for his very survival. And he isn't the only one who was transported to Mobius...Sonic Xove
1. Old Battle, New World

**A/N: This is my first Mario story, so please no flamers, though I can take criticism. Also, the only Mario games I've played (not counting spinoffs) are Donkey Kong, Super Mario Bros 1-3, Super Mario 64, New Super Mario Bros and Super Mario Sunshine, but I'll try to use what I know to give this thing some villains that actually cause trouble for the group. I also have a limited knowledge of Sonic, but I have played a few of his games... and no, Mario and sonic won't be fighting in this!**

Prolouge: An old battle on the way to a new world...

Aboard Bowser's strange new fortress, the _King's Wrath_, Mario made his way towards Bowser.

He didn't know what Bowser was planning, but he was hoping to stop him.

Luckily for him, the Princess had already escaped, on one of the castle's many escape pods, along with his brother, Luigi.

What Mario didn't know, was that after they'd escaped, the castle had begun to fly into the air, though he'd definately noticed the earthquake, and the brief increase in gravity.

He also didn't know that getting into the castle, and defeating several of the koopalings was only the beginning of his adventure.

All he knew was that he was running down a long hallway filled with traps, and enemies, and that Bowser was near.

--

"My lord," said one of the magikoopa, bowing respectfully. "We have reached the correct altitude, and it seems we will soon be ready for the ritual, as we only need the Emerald to finish the ritual, so that we may find the legendary world from which it came,"

Bowser laughed, as he lifted up the emerald.  
Suddenly, a huge portal appeared in front of the castle.

"To Mobius!" yelled Bowser, as the castle flew through the portal to a land that noone in the Mushroom Kingdom had ever seen, but many had heard legends of.

--

He ran up a flight of stairs, but as he reached the top, he was hit by an egg larger than his head. He started to fall down the stairs, but managed to flip in the air, and landed on his feet. He looked up to see Birdo standing at the top of the stairs. "That's as far as you go!" she said, in her disturbingly cheerful yet monotone voice.

Mario got into a fighting stance. "Lets-a go!"

--

Bowser sat in his control room, watching the battle. "I wonder how long it'll take Mario to defeat that...

Suddenly, Birdo's body crashed through the door, and Bowser immediately spat a fireball at it, thinking it was Mario. The body hit him, knocking him backwards.

Mario rushed in, shooting fireballs till most of Bowser's crew were down.

"Hello Mario," said Bowser, getting up, and shooting Mario with a fireball, taking him off guard.

Mario was flung out of the room, and landed back in the area he'd fought Birdo in. He was not longer in his fireball suit.

"Mama mia..." he said, getting to his feet. "you're-a goin' down, Bowser!"

Bowser jumped through the door into the room, and roared.

--

"So, whats-a your-a stupid plan this time?" he said. "Besides-a trying to-a get the princess to love you by-a killing the person she actually like,"

"She'll eventually see things my way," said Bowser. "She'll realize how attracted she is to me after I kill you, then she and I will make like rabbits and..."

"Whoa, those are some-a bad mental images!" said Mario, wincing at the life-scarring thoughts trying to invade his mind. "Wouldn't that be-a beastiality?"

"This is an E-rated videogame! Species matters not!" said Bowser, shooting flames at Mario. "And you don't even know where we are!"

Mario jumped out of the way of the fire. "Where are we?" he asked.

"Would you believe another world? A world that supposedly carries a great power source," said Bowser.

"Where did you get-a that idea?" said Mario.

"I had people study an artifact from that world, and I figured that this world must have more powerful artifacts like this, so I had my team of magikoopa's search for a way to find this world, so I could conquer it!" said Bowser.

"So they found it, and studied it, and determined that it was from another world, and that there were more?" said Mario.

Bowser nodded.

"And then they found a way to get to said world?" said Mario.

Bowser nodded again.

"What did the author take before he wrote this?" said Mario.

Bowser shrugged. "It doesn't matter to you anyway, you'll be dead before we get there!"

Bowser charged forward, and Mario got into a fighting stance.

--

Sonic was relaxing at the beach, when a large shadow blocked his sunlight. He looked up to see a gigantic, neo-medieval castle floating in the air above him.

"why do I get the feeling that this is somehow related to Egghead?" he said, getting up.

**A/N: Sorry, I know it's not my best story, but I tried! Just to clarify, Bowser's fortress in this story can fly, and Bowser found a Chaos emerald shortly before he kidnapped Princess Peach, and Mobius is considered a legend in the Mushroom kingdom, which I might explain, but probably won't. **


	2. Power

**A/N: Thanks everyone that reviewed! Enjoy...**

Prolouge Part 2: Power

Sonic followed the flying castle, knowing that it could only bring trouble. He had no trouble keeping up with it due to his super speed, but he couldn't exactly fly...not without becoming Super Sonic anyway, and he wanted to save his rings if he could.

He didn't know what was aboard that castle, but he was darned sure it wasn't friendly.

--

Meanwhile, aboard said castle, Mario and Bowser continued their epic battle.

Bowser charged forward, swinging his claws at Mario, who dodged to the side, and jumped into the air, kicking Bowser in the head, and jumping back.

Bowser roared angrilly, and tried to grab the plummer, but Mario crouched and did back flip, landing behind his arch nemesis.

He then grabbed Bowser's tail.

"Bye bye!" he said, spinning in circles holding Bowser's tail, and throwing him back into the control room, smashing what was probably very important machinery for controlling the ship.

"You should-a be more careful, Bowser," said Mario. "You're-a smashing your own ship!"

"You think you've won this fight, don't you?" said Bowser. "But you're forgetting about one thing: I still have my little artifact!"

Bowser held out a green emerald, and started to glow with an aura of power, then suddenly went into his shell, and slammed into Mario, catching him off guard with his sudden increase in speed in power.

Mario flew back into the wall, and pushed himself to his feet, but Bowser was already standing right next to him, and picked him up by the back of his overhauls.

"I've waited a long time for this," said Bowser, grinning.

"I've-a heard you say that-a so many times, I've-a lost count," said Mario.

"Why you little!" Bowser grabbed Mario by the throat, attempting to crush his wind pipe.

Mario struggled to get free, but even without the Emerald, Bowser was too strong for that.

However, the King of the Koopas realized that there were MUCH more painful ways he could kill Mario, so instead, he threw Mario into a wall.

The plumber made a dent in the wall as he was throw into it, and fell to the ground, injured and gasping for air.

"Today you die!" said Bowser, firing a blast of super-heated fire at his nemesis.

Mario saw the flames coming, and knew he would have to use his last resort if he wanted to live.

He reached into his pocket, before becoming engulfed in flames.

--

Sonic continued chasing the castle, careful to remain behind it in case it was about to crash, or it suddenly stopped, and landed...or started dropping bombs on him...he hated it when that happened. Sadly, it happened quite often.

He sighed, and kept running, hoping that it would lead him to answers.

--

"Ha! I PWNed you!" said Bowser, flicking off the cloud of smoke were Mario once was. "Wait a second...what's that music..."

Mario suddenly jumped out, glowing with power.

"Its-a time for 30 seconds of-a PWNage!" said Mario, who was in his invicible form.

"Ha! I have the power of the Emerald now! Even in that form you can't hurt me!" said Bowser, getting into his shell and spinning rapidly.

The shell shot forward, but Mario simply caught it as if it were nothing.

"Can to!" he said, throwing Bowser into the air, and kicking him around the room like a soccer ball, then throwing him up, and spiking him to the ground.

The force of impact jolted Bowser's head and limbs back out of his shell, and he landed on his stomach.

"You won't win that easily!" said Bowser, getting back up, and charging his flame breath. This time, however, he used the Emerald to power it, planning to make it powerful enough to destroy his nemesis even in Invincible form.

"Lets-a go!" said Mario, getting into a fighting stance.

Bowser unleashed a blast of blue flames, which engulfed Mario, along with most of the room.

Mario felt the heat even in his invincible form, but charged through the flames at Bowser, as they still weren't quite hot enough to hurt him, and he only had a short time left to defeat his nemesis.

Bowser stood in shock as he noticed his nemesis was still coming at him, even through the fire.

"If that's the way you want it, then I guess that's how it's going down!" said Bowser, drawing back his fist, and putting as much of the emerald's energy into it as he could, planning to end it in one attack.

However, Mario was also charging his energy into an attack of his own.

Once he was in range, Bowser struck forward with his Chaos emerald powered fist, and Mario threw his own attack at him.

"Firebrand!" He yelled, shoving his hand forward, colliding with Bowser's fist.

--

Sonic gasped in shock as he saw a huge explosion issue from the large castle he was chasing. Whatever was holding the castle up must have failed at that moment, because at that moment, it started to lose altitude, heading straight for the ground.

"Wait, Eggman's fortresses don't usually explode until AFTER I get in!" said Sonic.

He then noticed something very small and red falling from the castle, presumably thrown out by the explosion. After a few moments of squinting, he was somehow able to tell that it was a person, and said person was rapidly falling towards the ground.

He decided to waste no more time, and quickly changed into Super Sonic, then flew to the person, and caught him.

Sadly, he wasn't able to save the man's hat, which had fallen off his head.

"Meh, he can live without it," said Sonic.

Taking a closer look at the man, he quickly noticed how severe his injuries were; his arm was broken in several places, his shoulder was dislocated (same side), and he had several severe burns to boot. The guy was lucky to be alive.

After returning to the ground, Sonic immediately destroyed a conveniently placed T.V. that had a hundred rings in it, and tried to give some to the man, but they just bounced off his skin.

"What? Why isn't he healing...oh wait, that only works on me...dang it! Looks like I'll take him to a hospital or something," Sonic sighed, and carried the man to the nearest city, and took him to a hospital.

Investigating the crash site would have to wait.

--

Meanwhile, in the middle of the Crash site...

A morbidly obese man piloted a strange, almost egg-shaped vehicle over to the crash site, and noticed a badly wounded dinosaur with a turtle shell...but he didn't care about that. What interested him was the green emerald in his hand, though he was sure the lizard would have his own uses as well...

**A/N: OK, not my best work ending a chapter, but I'm new at writing both Sonic and Mario! I don't know whether to call a certain morbidly obese scientist with a fetish for turning woodland creatures into weird robots Dr. Eggman, or Ivo Robotnik, so I haven't yet named him in this chapter! Please R&R!**


	3. Beaten, Broken, and Stranded

**A/N: I made an incredibly stupid mistake last chapter, and thank you Eventyraren for pointing that out! I'm not going to say what the mistake was, as most of you are probably smart going to figure it out, and those of you that haven't don't really need to! So I'm just going to leave it as a major plot hole! But enough of me whining, on with the story! Enjoy...**

Broken, Beaten, and Stranded...Another Day In the Life of Mario...

Mario was floating in darkness.

_Where am I?_

The last thing he remembered was that he was charging at Bowser, preparing to attack with Firebrand...

_Am I dead? _

He tried to move, but couldn't. Images of his friends danced through his head. Did Peach and Luigi escape? Had the escape pods crashed?

_Have I failed them? Did I succeed? _

Another image went through his head, and image of Bowser! What had happened to him? Was he alive? Was he dead as well? Was he chasing Peach and Luigi right now? Will I stop asking these stupid questions and let him wake up already?

_Bowser, I have to stop him! i can't die! I must live! For my friends! For Peach! _

Mario's eyes opened, and he shot up, looking around.

"Where am I? Where's Bowser?" he said.

He noticed several bipedal animals were standing near him.

One of them, a blue hedgehog, stepped forward slowly.

"I don't know who Bowser is," he said. "I just found you outside the huge flying castle thing, and took you to the hospital..."

"Wait, I thought you saw him falling from the huge flying castle thing and turned into super sonic to..." started Tails, but Sonic silenced him.

"The author forgot about me needing the Chaos Emeralds for that," said Sonic.

"Stupid author," said Tails, before a brick fell from the sky and hit him in the head. "Um...just kidding,"

"Where-a am I?" said Mario.

"South Island," said Sonic.

"Never-a heard of it," said Mario, trying to sit up, but wincing painfully. "What-a happened?"

"I don't know, like I said, I found you outside the remains of a floating castle that I saw crashing into the ground," said Sonic. "Whatever happened, it caused one heck of an explosion,"

Mario sighed. "All I remember is that-a I was-a fighting Bowser aboard his castle, which was-a flying. Then he pulled out some-a sorta diamond, or a gem or..."

"An emerald?" said a red colored Echidna.

"Yeah! Thats-a the word I was-a lookin' for," said Mario.

He went on to tell them the events the last two chapters...

--

"Seems like this 'Bozo' guy got one of the chaos emeralds," said Sonic.

"What-a are-a the Chaos Emeralds?" said-a Mario.

Sonic sighed.

"Well..." started Sonic.

He then told Mario everything he knew about the Chaos Emeralds.

--

"That-a has to be the best-a summary I've every heard!" said Mario.

"Thanks!" said Sonic.

"This-a Egghead-a guy seems alot-a like Bowser," said Mario. "Oh well, at least-a you have the emerald-a back now!"

"Yeah, it's safe now," said Knuckles, holding out his hand for Sonic, expecting him to hand him the emerald.

"Er...why do I have it again?" said Sonic.

"You investigated the-a crash-a site, didn't-a you?" said Mario.

"Uh...about that..." said Sonic.

"You fing idiot!" said Shadow, angrilly. "Now Eggman probably has it, along with anything else of value that was in the castle! Way to go, dumbass!"

"Hey! This guy was gonna die if I didn't get him to the hospital!" said Sonic. "I was gonna go back!"

"Then why didn't you leave him here, THEN go investigate the crash site?" said Shadow.

"I...didn't think of that," said Sonic, sweatdropping anime style.

Everyone else facepalmed.

"Well, lets-a go investigate it now!" said Mario.

"No way! You aren't recovered yet!" said a nurse, who happened to be nearby.

"So? Give-a me a mushroom, and-a I'll be fine!" said Mario.

"A mushroom, huh?" said the nurse. "Sir, are you sure you didn't hit your head harder than you thought?"

Mario sighed, and pulled a 1-up mushroom out of his pocket, then ate it.

"DUDE, DON'T EAT THAT!" said Sonic, who figured that a mushroom with a green top and light green pokadots pretty much had to be poisonous.

"WE DON'T NEED YOU DYING ON US!" said Tails.

However, Mario healed completely in front of them.

"It's-a only a 1-up mushroom," said Mario. "Geez, you'd-a think you guys-a never saw a 1-up mushroom-a before,"

He then walked out of the room, leaving them all confused.

"Uh, Sonic?" said Tails.

"Yeah..." said Sonic.

"Did he just eat a poisonous mushroom?" said Tails.

"Yup," said Sonic.

"And he just got BETTER right in front of us?" said Tails

"That's what I saw," said Sonic, shaking his head and following the strange man.

"COOL!" said Tails, following as well.

**A/N: Short chapter today! Sorry if some people were a bit OOC, but I'm trying to keep them in character as best as I can! Let me know if I'm doing a bad job via reviews! I'll try to update soon.**

**Luigi: When am I gonna appear? **

**Spidey: Patience, my under-appreciated friend. You're time will come.**


	4. Alliances

**A/N: If I owned Mario, "Mario Teaches Sex Ed" would be a staple in Health and Sex Ed classes, and if I owned Sonic, Amy would be the same age as Sonic...and there wouldn't be implied cross-species pairings. If I owned both, this fic would be a game! Now, Enjoy!**

_Where am I? _thought Bowser, opening his eyes. He was surrounded by metal, and machinery. He noticed a morbidly obese man standing a few feet from him, and jumped back.

"What the hell is going on? Where am I? Who the hell are you?" said Bowser.

The fat man laughed. "My name is Dr. Ivo Robotnik Eggman, and this is currently my base," he said. "And I could ask you the same questions!"

"I am Bowser, king of the Koopas!" said Bowser, shooting fire into the air dramatically at this part. "And the last thing I remember, i was in my castle, fighting my arch nemesis, Mario..."

The king of the Koopas, knowing he couldn't do much else, told Eggman about his world, his nemesis, a bit of background info on his never ending war against Mario and all he stands for, and his most recent battle.

The round man seemed genuinely interested when he'd mentioned the power stars, and 'the artifact' that had brought him to this world.

Bowser finally finished his story a minute later.

"And then I punched him with all the power I could channel from the artifact, and he threw his hand forward and yelled something that sounded like 'fireman' or some retarded crap like that, and out attacks met and...MY ARM!"

Bowser looked at his arm, and was horrified to find that it was replaced by a metal contraption.

"Yes, you arm was blown into pieces by the attack," said Robotnik, matter of factly. "I had to replace it with a metal one...but don't despair, for your new arm is twenty times stronger than your old one...as for the 'artifact' as you call it, I believe you were refering to this..."

Robotnik held up the Chaos Emerald.

"Mine!" yelled Bowser, making a grab for it.

However, Robotnik jerked his hand back, and several laser weapons extended from the walls, pointing at Bowser.

While Bower was perplexed at the technology of this world, he was smart enough to know that metal things pointing at him equals bad, so he stood down.

"Bowser, Bowser, Bowser," said Eggman. "Why should we be enemies? We both have the same dilema: one enemy that always stands in our way, that never gives up, that never rolls over and dies even when all your other enemies have. Yours is a middle aged plummer...mine is a certain Blue hedgehog...seperately we have failed, but together, we shall triumph! What do you say?"

Bowser thought for a moment, then smiled.

"Robotnik, what happened to my children, along with the rest of my army?" he asked.

"Er...about that..." said Robotnik.

--

Meanwhile, with our heroes...

Sonic's cell phone began to ring.

"What is it?" he said.

Mario couldn't hear what the conversation was, but the look on Sonic's face told him quite alot. Apparently, he wasn't happy with what he was being told, but wasn't too concerned.

"Great, let me guess: Egghead again?" said Sonic.

At hearing the reply, he looked confused.

"So you mean to tell me the city is being attacked by turtles, mushrooms, and weird yellow things on clouds, lead by weird dinosaur/turtle hybrids calling themselves the koopalings?" said Sonic. "Uh huh... Amy, are you on drugs?"

**A/N: I figured that would be a good place to end this chapter! Next chapter: Mario and Sonic vs. The Koopalins...and Birdy...Birda...the pink thing that's too unimportant for me to remember it's name! **

**Birdo: Shut up! I'm special! -runs away crying- **

**Mario: I can't believe that-a I once had-a trouble fighting that-a thing!**

**In it's defence, after it stopped shooting eggs, killing it became a pain in the butt! Please R&R, I need the self esteem boost to keep me from going emo. -glances nervously at emo corner.**

**Sasuke: -waves from Emo corner- **

**WTF? R&R.**


	5. Battles and their Casualties

**A/N: I'm going to give you guys another chapter! Just cause i wuv you so! Enjoy! **

Meanwhile, in another district of the same city that the Hospital is is...

Koopa troopas, Lakutos, and other minions of Bowser had left the ship in one of the escape pods at the moment the castle dropped to the ground, and for some odd reason, it had crash landed in this city.

The troup of villains had met with other survivors of the crash, who'd landed nearby, and they'd taken over a district of the city rather quickly.

At the moment, they held the mayor hostage, and were facing off against the city's police force.

"We demand that our castle be rebuilt, and that you bow before us!" said Bowser Jr, who was apparently speaking for the koopalings. "Don't make me use this!"

He pointed the magic rod (Please, not perverted comments) at the police, and fired a blast of paint at them, causing them all to sink beneath the sludge.

"Oh no!" said Amy, who was secretly watching the scene.

_They could all suffocate beneath that stuff! I have to do something...but what? Wait...is that a fire hydrant behind them? No, that would never work; there's no WAY a little bit of water would be able to wash away all that sludge stuff...but I have to try it! _

Amy ran towards the fire hydrant, and used her hammer to bust it, causing it to spray water at the sludge, which melted away and dissolved into nothing.

"That was easy..." she said, a bit suprised that her plan had worked.

Her victory was short lived, however, as she was hit by a fireball right after hitting the hydrant, and was knocked unconcious.

"Thought you could use some help, bro," said Lemmy, grinning like the idiot he was.

"Shut up! I would have defeated her easily if you hadn't intervened!" said Jr.

"Ooh, the daddy's favorite is gettin angwy, does he want his bottle?" said a pink haired koopaling, mockingly.

"Shut the hell up, Wendy!" said Jr.

"Why don't we take the girl hostage along with the mayor?" said Iggy. "I'm pretty sure the people of this city wouldn't want the death of a 13 year old on their hands..."

Two koopa troopa nodded, and walked towards her, but a blue blur suddenly rushed past him, and the girl was gone.

"What the..." Jr. started to say, before a spinning blue ball slammed into him, knocking him back.

He flipped in mid air, and landed on his feet, sliding back a foot as he landed.

In the place he'd been standing was a blue hedgehog.

"I don't know who you are," said Sonic. "But if you think you can do that in my town, then you're clearly not from around here!"

"Who the hell do you think you are?" said Jr, glaring at Sonic.

"The name is Sonic," said the hedgehog. "And I'm going to have to appologize to Amy... she was right about ugly looking turtles attacking the city!"

"Why you sonova!" Jr. started to charge forward, but Iggy held him back.

"Lets let the minions handle it...at least until we see what it can do!" explained the Koopaling to his rather annoying brother.

Jr. nodded.

"Troops, attack!" he said.

Several koopa troopas charged at Sonic, but he simply rolled into a ball, spun at rapid speeds, and went right through them as if they were bowling pins.

However, the hedgehog was suddenly stopped when he was hit with a hammer. The weapon threw him back several feet, and caused him to drop some of his rings.

He then jumped back, avoiding several more hammers. A pair of hammer bros had been waiting for him, and were now throwing a barrage of (You guessed it!) hammers at him, forcing him to retreat.

He then noticed that there were two yellow creatures flying on solid clouds directly above him, and both of them threw strange red balls at him, forcing him to retreat even farther. To make things worse, the red balls changed into red shells, with spikes on the back, which slid towards him.

"Oh what a wonderful day this is!" he said, retreating even further.

Suddenly, one of the two cloud monsters was hit by a fireball, and fell to the ground, burning.

Mario, who was now dressed in a white outfit, jumped kicked the other yellow monster, knocking it off of it's cloud, and causing it to land on one of the spiked shells.

"Lets-a go!" said Mario, surfing towards his enemies on the cloud, dodging the hammers thrown at him.

Mario took down the two hammer bros with a blast of fireballs, and flew towards the Koopalings, shooting several fireballs at them.

However, Jr. quickly retreated into his shell, blocking the deadly projectiles.

"You'll have to do better than that, Chubby!" said Lemmy, grabbing a koopa shell from a random koopa troopa, and throwing it at Mario, knocking him off the cloud he was riding.

Larry pointed his own magic rod at the plummer.

"That was entertaining, but now you're gonna die!" he said.

Suddenly, he was hit in the torso by a spinning blue ball, and went flying backward, dropping his rod on impact.

Sonic caught the weapon as it dropped, and pointed it at Lenny.

"So this is your little toy, huh? I wonder what it does!" said Sonic, grinning.

He concentrated his energy into the wand as if it were a Chaos Emerald, and the end began to glow, launching a fireball at the koopaling, knocking him unconcious.

"I LIKE this weapon!" said Sonic, shooting fireballs at several random koopa troopa, and hammer bros.

However, a slightly larger koopaling, with Beatoven-ish hair suddenly fired his own fireball at Sonic, knocking the Rod out of his hands.

"Ha, you should have used that rod to turn us all into animals or something!" he said, laughing insanely. "Oh well, you wasted your chance, and now I'm gonna waste you!"

He pointed the rod at Sonic, but Sonic suddenly spot towards him, knocking him backwards, though he didn't let go of the rod.

Ludwig inhaled, and exhaled a blast of fire at Sonic.

"If you can't take the heat, get out of my way!" said Ludwig, grinning proudly.

"I wasn't in your way," said Sonic, from behind him.

Ludwig turned to see a blue ball heading straight for his face. The force at which Sonic hit him knocked him right into a car, crushing the vehicle, and finally knocking out the koopaling.

Jr. aimed his magic rod at Sonic, and shot a blob of flaming goo at him, lighting him on fire.

"IT BURNS!" said Sonic, running around in circles while on fire.

"heh heh," said Jr., throwing a koopa shell at the hedgehog.

However, Mario suddenly jumped in front of Sonic, and knocked the shell back with a cape.

"Here we go!" he said, getting into a fighting stance.

Jr. threw a shell at him, but he jumped over it. Said shell hit another conveniently placed fire hydrant, which sent a pressurized blast of water at Sonic, knocking him into a wall, but at the same time, putting out the fire, and washing away the goo.

"I'll get you for taking mama Peach away!" said the delusional koopaling, using his rod to shoot a wave of goo at Mario.

Mario quickly crouched down, and did a backflip, launching him into the air to land on Jr's head, knocking the koopaling unconcious.

Morton charged at Mario as well, but was knocked away by a spin attack from Sonic, who fought despite his injuries.

"Clever," said Wendy, standing before them in all her lack of glory.

Suddenly, Mario and Sonic started to feel sleepy.

"Damn! Shes-a cast-a that-a damned spell!" said Mario, who was fighting to stay awake.

Sonic also did his best to stay on his feet.

Roy suddenly rushed them, attempting to beat them down with his fists, but a red blur suddenly stopped him.

"I don't know who you are, weakling, but I'll beat the crap out of you!" said Roy, charging at Knux, attempting to engage him in a fist fight, thinking he could win.

However, Knuckles simply sidestepped his fist, and took him down with an uppercut to the jaw. The Koopaling fell to the ground, unconcious.

"Damn it, you still have the two of us to take down!" said Wendy, getting into a fighting stance.

However, it was a fight that would never happen, as a black blur flew by her, slamming into her.

"I'd use Chaos Control, but weakling shit like you isn't worth it," said Shadow, hitting her with a spin attack from behind, hitting her in the head.

She fell on her face, and didn't get up.

Mario and Sonic suddenly didn't feel sleepy anymore.

"Shit!" said Iggy, turning and running for his life...right before he hit a pole.

"Die!" said Lemmy, shooting a barrage of fireballs at them with the magic rod.

"Crap!" said Mario, dodging the fireballs with his insanely agile jumping abilities, till he was finally hit by one of them.

However, while he was attacking Mario, Lemmy failed to notice a red ball and a blue ball that flew at him from either side, knocking him several feet back and through a glass window.

He got back up, and pointed the rod out the window again, firing several blasts at the hedgehogs. One of them managed to hit Shadow, although it only served to piss off the black hedgehog immensly.

"Why you little..." yelled Shadow, pulling out a Chaos Emerald while saying curse words in multiple languages.

The Koopaling laughed, and continued his desperate last stand, fighting like a caged animal, and forcing Sonic, Knuckles, and Mario to take cover.

"I'll show you! Chaos Control!" said Shadow.

In the blink of an eye, Lemmy was suddenly on the ground, beaten to a pulp, but still technically living, and Sonic, Mario, Shadow, and Knuckles looked very satisfied, as if they'd just taken out decades of misplaced agression on one, poor, unsuspecting, low level videogame boss.

--

Bowser, who'd been watching the battle on the news, slammed his fist down.

"My poor...worthless...idiot...children!" said Bowser. "We must get them so that they can be punished!"

"Negative. The beat down they just recieved should be punishment enough," said MechaSonic, the latest in a long line of mechanical ripoffs of Sonic the hedgehog.

"Shut the hell up you bucket of bolts! i don't need parenting advice from the likes of you!" said Bowser.

MechaSonic was silent, not able to feel the emotions that Bowser had just projected.

"They may yet prove useful to us," said Robotnik.

"I suppose that you are correct," said Bowser. "When can we extract them?"

"I was just about to leave!" said Robotnik, getting in his egg-mobile, which he flew into a huge, flying saucer-like ship, and flew off.

--

"Well, now its-a time to get some answers from-a these idiots," said Mario.

However, it was not to be, as a gigantic flying saucer suddenly appeared over them, and sent a beam over the koopalings, causing them to disappear.

"See you soon, Sonic!" said the voice of Eggman.

"Egghead, what are you planning this time?" said Sonic, angrily.

"Oh...you'll see!" said Eggman, laughing maniacally, before his ship suddenly flew off, faster than Sonic could give chase.

"I have a feeling that-a we'll be seeing them again," said Mario. "But don't-a worry, we'll-a be ready for them!"

Sonic nodded.

"It seems our enemies are working together," he said. "So it only makes sense we should work together to stop them,"

--

Bowser walked back and forth through, waiting for news. A medical droid walked out, and he grabbed.

"How are they?" he asked, slightly worried about his children.

"All except for one of them are in stable condition, though two of them needed to be modified with robotic parts," said the droid, in a matter of fact, soothing voice.

"Wait, what do you mean all except for one?" said Bowser, becoming angry.

"The one called Wendy was already beyond recovery when she was brought here, and we do not have the proper facilities to repair her, or to keep her alive till she could get repaired," said the droid.

"What are you saying?" said Bowser, shaking the droid. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING?!"

"The one called Wendy is deceased," said the robot, without changing it's tone of voice.

In rage, Bowser ripped the droid in half, and roared, shooting fire into the air.

"MARIO! YOU HAVE TAKEN THE LIFE FROM MY DAUGHTER, SO I SHALL TAKE THE LIFE OF EVERYONE YOU LOVE!"

**A/N: Yes, I killed off one of the koopalings. **

**Mario: Now Bowser's after me! **

**Shadow: And I get off scott free! w00t!**

**Spidey: R&R!!**


End file.
